Trials and Errors
by crayola music
Summary: I'm not a plot-person, I like to make things up as I go. Now I have it so that Edward's the badass and Bella's a tomboy and uninterested. It's now a desperate challenge for Edward to get her to fall for him, but she's too stubborn. Just give it a chance!
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

I feel way ridiculous writing this after reading such awesome stories on this site…

Disclaimer: By the way, none of the Twilight characters and stuff is mine :)

* * *

Isabella Swan. Or just…Bella. She was never considered "normal" to the girls in Forks, Washington. She was far too quiet and shy. It couldn't be handled. She blushed when complimented and whispered her thanks, she didn't light up and giggle. She tripped on flat surfaces and brushed off the blood, she didn't break nails and cry over them. She was seen as one of the guys, never a threat to any couples. She didn't wear miniskirts or ballet flats or high heels, no, none of that. She wore sweatpants, and jeans, and t-shirts, and sneakers. Nothing fancy, nothing expensive. Expensive. Ha, funny. Bella didn't really understand the meaning of expensive- she took it to a major degree where she'd bite her lip and debate buying a twelve dollar shirt. All in all, Bella wasn't the girly-girl of the town. Far from it, really. Her father, Charlie, was the chief of police and made some decent cash. Charlie didn't come from a wealthy family, but rather a line of farmers on both sides, leaving not too much of an inheritance in cash but much in priceless possessions. Her mother fled town as soon as she found a good man to run with and didn't leave her a dime behind. Renee, Bella's mother, didn't have much of anything. Renee grew up in foster care because her mother was a prostitute and her father was an unknown man. She was placed in foster care because though she was completely unwanted, her mother refused to give up her rights. Bella lived in a small two-floored house a little ways away from Hoko River's floodplain with her father. She grew up fishing with her dad because she had no brothers and then cooking what was caught because she had no sisters. She was an only child. She didn't really mind the whole blood and guts thing she had to do because seeing her dad happy and stuffed made it all worth it. She told herself she was in training for pleasing her future boy toy like such.

Edward Anthony Cullen. Or just…Edward. He was never considered "normal" to anyone he ever met. He was far too beautiful and cocky. It just couldn't be handled. He smirked and raised his eyebrows when complimented, he didn't say thanks or get quiet. He excelled in sports and academics, failing wasn't an option in anything. _Anything_. He was perfect. Pale skin, no acne, flawless style, crazy sexy cool car, girls running after him, teachers favored him, guys wanted to be his best friend. He didn't dress in sweatpants very often, but when he did, you better believe that the girls only wanted him more. Sweatpants only added to the illusion of just rolling out of the bed- all the girls wanted to roll him right back in. Designer clothes, shoes, glasses, chains, freaking pens; this was his style. His family was richer than the richest of the richest. His father, Carlisle, was a respected surgeon who tripled as a doctor and pediatrician. His grandfather on his father's side was a renowned lawyer and his grandmother on that side was a renowned showgirl in Vegas who made pretty heavy cash nightly. Right there is some inheritance and living funds, forget that Grandpa Cullen already came from a wealthy family. Esme, Edward's mother, was an interior designer who worked with not only celebrities nearby but also huge businesses and has a lot of small family clientele. This brought in great amounts of money as well, plus both of Esme's parents came from very wealthy families. Basically, Edward couldn't escape money if he wanted to so he just reveled in it. Edward Cullen was not an only child. Two sisters is what God gave him. Rosalie and Alice. Both were spoiled brats who got manicures weekly and went shopping after. He considered himself to have two brothers, but really they were just his best friends. Emmett and Jasper. It definitely freaked him out to have his best friends chasing after his sisters but keeping the boys away from the girls was a good thing in his eyes. He saw it as training himself to keep guys away from his future lovebird.

The two sixteen year olds had no idea the other existed. That is until the Cullen family moved to Forks, Washington with the Hales (Jasper's family) and the McCarty's (Emmett's family) . Of course the group needed to have themselves known and soon they were. Everyone loved them. All the girls went after the three boys and all the guys went after the two girls. Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie being two _very_ eager suitors and Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, and Angela Webber all being _very_ eager mistresses. Edward, however, soon encountered a problem. There was this one girl with pretty brown curls that ran the length of her slender, curved back with this luscious pale skin, amazingly red, pouty lips, and big, bright, chocolaty brown eyes that really just wasn't into him. Her name was Bella. And Bella found herself a problem, as well. There was this one boy with rusty brown hair that was always carelessly made up, electric green eyes, pink lips, pale skin, and a lean and delicious body who for some reason seemed quite interested in her. _Her_. Of all people. She couldn't deserve such a god and she wouldn't tip the universe's balance. She couldn't have him. His name was Edward.

* * *

Okay, so this is just a trial. I never really post anything up here. Actually, no, wait, I've _never_ posted on here. Throw me a bone. Tell me if you hate it tell me if you're interested in where this is going. I just want to know if I should even bother writing at all, you know? SO…go ahead and send me a review with any thoughts…

~CRAYOLA 0-0


	2. Meetings

Note:

Alright peoples, I got a total of 2 reviews, woot, lol. So no one has told me to get a life or that I suck or that I should never write again, haha, so I guess I'll keep on truckin'. Yeah, I'm a dork, I know. I guess I'll put up an actual chapter now…. Dudes, excuse my language, it'll get harsh in various, various, VARIOUS and unlikely places -cheesy smile- but it's how I talk so… ;D OH, and by the way, it's all in Bella's point of view…unless requested…just saying…

Disclaimer: Twilight = not mine.

* * *

"Damn it!" I mutter as I watch the glop of ketchup splatter on the floor. Leave it to me…. I grab a napkin and wipe up the mess before going back to my veggie burger. I bring my lunch to my lips but before my rumbling stomach can get a bite, there is a knock at the door. I groan but ignore it for a minute, taking the bite anyway. I half run to the door and swing it open so harshly that I almost remove my own arm in the process. I glower at my guest.

"Did you hear?" He asks excitedly, pushing past me and flopping onto the couch. I close the door without moving or turning to look at him.

"Hear _what_!?" I groan. He scratches his blonde hair and turns his blue eyes on me, red lips turning up.

"There are two hot new kids!" Mike shouts, fist pumping to silence. I roll my eyes.

"You came over here to tell me- NO! DON'T EAT THAT!" But it's too late, as my burger is gone and he is downing my soda. I glare at him. "You're an ass!" I march into the kitchen and microwave another veggie burger before coming back out to sit across from him. Mike Newton has been my best friend for three years now and we're pretty damn close to inseparable. He lives about three blocks away, so we see each other every day. Problematic for us both when I have my…monthly…"friend."

"Yeah, yeah," he replies dismally to my insult. "Anyways. I need your help."

"_With_!?" I say, knowing this isn't going to be good so I go to the kitchen to get my food. When I return he smiles big for me, showing me his pearly whites. I raise an eyebrow and take a massive bite of my sandwich.

"I need you to befriend them. Get them to like me so I can get it in-"

"Oh, God-"

"You know it'll be easy-"

"Girls don't like me, Mike!"

"Just be nice!"

"I AM NICE!" I roar, making him cross his arms over his chest and raise his eyebrows, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, _just charming_." He mutters, insulting me. I grumble incoherently and finish my burger.

"You coming to the barbecue tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course, why?"

"Bring them," he says happily.

"WHO ARE THEY!?"

"Umm, Rosalie and Alice Cullen."

"You want _both_?"

"They'd be more comfortable if they had each other," he says thoughtfully, shrugging. I roll my eyes.

"Fine, I'll seek 'em out. No guarantees, though, Newton."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Swan." And with that he is off. I clean up my mess and jog up the stairs to shower for the day.

The pounding stream of water loosens my back muscles and the steam makes goosebumps rise all over. I let the water thump on my skull, effectively numbing my scalp where it hits. My hair is naturally dark brown and falls down to my waist in curls that are completely unmanageable, untamable, and _believe me_, I've tried. The water turns my hair black and makes it silky and straight. I love it when it is sopping wet, it just feels so soft then. _That's what he said_, I internally comment, making myself crack up. I finish scrubbing and hop out, quickly drying and dressing. When I get out of the bathroom Charlie is home.

"Hey, dad, how was work?" I ask, walking past him in the kitchen to get a water from the fridge.

"It was fine. How was your first day of summer vacation? Miss school?" He smirks and I snort.

"Absolutely…_not_." I mutter, taking a swig.

"So…I hear there are a few new fellers in town…"

"Seriously, dad? Fellers?" I crack on his term, avoiding looking at him and talking to him about…"fellers."

"Yeah, I'm cool, I'm hip…fellers, players…playa-hatas…-"

"Oh, God," I mutter, placing my face in my right hand as I lean against the counter. Where is he going with this?

"Well, anyways, Bells, they're supposed to be pretty handsome…"

"Yeah, so?" I say, feeling the blush raging across my cheeks.

"Yeah, so, I want you to…you know…be careful…" He says sheepishly, shuffling his feet.

"Dad-"

"I'm serious, Bells, I don't know about your love life or sex life or if you've ever knocked boots or-"

"Knocked boots? Really?" By now I just need to joke myself out of this one…don't know how, though, seeing as to my face being on fire and all…

"My point is, Bella," he says firmly, ignoring my comment, "just because they're the new, shiny playthings doesn't mean you won't get hurt. I want you to be on guard, okay?"

"Dad-"

"Yes or no, Isabella," he says firmly, but still not looking at me.

"Yes, dad, yes, okay, yeah, sure, I'll be so on guard it'll be like I'm Zorro or something," I giggle. He chuckles and shakes his head saying something sounding like "I don't know how they stand it_,_" as he walks away. I take another swig from the bottle of water and twist the cap back on, putting it in the fridge and finally hearing the rain outside. I wonder how the hell I am going to pull off befriending those girls Mike wants…. I glance out the kitchen window seeing the torrential downpour and hear the loud claps of the audience called Thunder. I almost break my neck doing a double-take. I strain my neck and press my face over the sink and onto the glass, trying to see what the hell that moving blob of black by the edge of the trees is. I scream remembering _The Grudge_ and yell out for dad...in my own way… "OH MY GOD! HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?!? OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FU-"

"Bella!"

"LOOK!!" I say, jabbing at the window, almost breaking the tip of my index finger. Charlie is in motion in a second. I follow him out the door and chase him to the edge of the lawn. He doesn't hesitate and swings the figure over his shoulders and runs back to the house, leaving me standing in the rain wondering what the hell just happened. I run back to the house and dad already has the figure- it's a girl- lying on the couch and covered in blankets. She has mud _everywhere_ and the bitchy part of me is screaming inside because I know just exactly who'll have to clean this shit up. She is shivering and shaking and dad orders for more blankets and towels and warm water and hot cocoa. Soon, the girl has her short hair wrapped in a towel on top of her head and has her shoulders shrouded in about eight different blankets and is lying on about two. Her legs are also covered, but with only two blankets. She is very pretty, flawless skin, red lips, thick eyelashes, small nose. Her hair may be brown and look black from the rain, but I'm pretty sure that it's black. She's very small, both short and thin. But she's got a nice figure, she's perfect and I bet guys are all over her. I frown a bit. I hope she isn't one of those snobby bitches and we can't be friends. I mean, I would expect us to be friends after we went out of our way to save her life and all…like, really. As I am staring at her and wondering what she's like her eyes pop open giving me a shock. This bitch is _straight_ from a horror movie marathon! Her eyes are bright green, electrifying. They're a shade I've never in my life seen of green in the eyes. She frowns.

"Where am I?" She demands. Oh, God, she's a snotty bitch. I sigh. _Here_ we go. She looks around, taking in the small living room. She stares at me, eyes me up and down. She frowns. "Who are you?" She demands. I open my mouth to speak but she cuts me off. "I am Mary Alice Cullen! Do you even _UNDERSTAND _what that means!? I will have you locked up before you can even say your damn name! And _believe me_ you have no _chance_ of pulling off this kidnapping! I mean, you're a girl, just like me, probably the same age and-"

"Holy shit, shut the fuck _UP_!" I yell. Her jaw snaps closed and she glares at me, turning the neon orbs against me. I gulp, not liking it. "Look, no one is trying to kidnap you, okay? Mary, was it? My name is Bella. Just chill out, you were passed out on the lawn…"

"Alice. Just Alice. That's what you can call me," she says softly, distractedly, as if calculating something…like whether my story is plausible or not. "Okay. Makes sense," she nods eagerly, smiling to reveal perfect, white teeth. "Bella, we are going to be best friends from this point forward…I promise!" She squeals. Please don't. Please don't promise…wait…hold on…did she just say-

"Cullen?" I ask. She nods. "You're Alice Cullen!?"

"Mhm," she says proudly, lifting her chin a little higher. Huh…this whole befriending thing might be easier than I had expected.

"Oh…okay. Well…there's cocoa over there if you'd like…um…you could take a shower and I could dry your clothes or something…"

"Ooh! A hot shower sounds great! Show me the way, Bella!" She giggles, hopping up excitedly. I raise my eyebrow. I lead her up the stairs and to the bathroom, showing her how to work the knobs on the tile wall and handing her a nice, fluffy towel. I give her my robe…the one I just washed last night…and tell her she could wear that while I dried her clothes. Without even looking, I tossed her clothes into the dryer downstairs and fix up the machine. I plop down on the couch and text Mike.

**Mission accomplished.** Is all I say. He immediately texts back.

_**WTF!?**_

**Alice Cullen is at my house right now…**

_**Can I come over!**_

**No she's in the shower.**

_**PLZ let me come over!!!!**_

**NO! I was just telling u that I did my part.**

_**OMG, fine whatever. See u tomorrow.**_

**See ya.**

Suddenly my dad comes in from outside. I hadn't even realized he went back out…

"She must have been driving around, looking for the Hoko beach when it started raining…her tires were shoved in a mud pile about two minutes from the beach. She left her doors unlocked and I got her purse for her…she must have tried to walk to the house but I found these-" he holds up heels about seven inches high and I cringe, thinking about walking on a flat surface with those, forget the thick mud out there…he puts them by the mat at the front door. He tosses the purse at me. "Where is she?"

"I let her use the shower, I'm drying her clothes for her while she does…"

"Oh, well, when she comes out, let her know that her purse is here."

"Will do," I nod, grabbing the remote and clicking the TV on. Almost immediately after dad leaves the room, a ringtone of Trey Songz's song "LOL :-)" where Soulja Boy sings his verse fills the confines of the room.

_Kiss me through the phone_

_LOL Smiley Face_

_We can go and kick it, babe, later on at my place_

_She messaged me on MySpace told me she loved me_

_She texting my phone four-thirty in the morning_

_Baby I'm horning_

_I wanna kiss you_

_I can put it on ya that's not an issue_

_She scratching my back screaming out I'm hers_

_She text my phone said I need your love_

_I met her Monday last week at the club_

_One week later now she telling me that she in love_

_Ha!_

_Shawty just text me, said she wanna sex me_

_LOL Smiley Face_

_LOL Smiley Face_

_Shawty sent a TwitPic, saying come and get this_

_LOL Smiley Face_

_LOL Smiley Face_

_Go to my page and follow, if you got a body like a Coke bottle_

_Shawty sent a TwitPic, saying come and get this_

_LOL Smiley Face_

_LOL Smiley Face_

I blink before dashing to her purse and grabbing the ridiculously hot and expensive phone. It is like an iPhone only…squarer. The caller-ID says _Rose_. I think of picking it up but go against myself- it'd be too weird. I place the phone on the table and go back to the couch. The phone rings about seven more times in the next five minutes. I am now taking deep breaths and close to crying. Silence has taken form now…

_Kiss me through the phone_

_LOL Smiley Face_

_We can go and kick it, babe, later on at my place_

_She messaged me on MySpace told me she loved me_

_She texting my phone four-thirty in the morning_

_Baby I'm horning_

_I wanna kiss you_

_I can put it on ya that's not an issue_

_She scratching my back screaming out I'm hers_

_She text my phone said I need your love_

_I met her Monday last week at the club_

_One week later now she telling me she in love_

_Ha!_

_Shawty just text me, said she wanna sex me_

_LOL Smiley Face_

_LOL Smiley Face_

_Shawty sent a TwitPic, saying come and get this_

_LOL Smiley Face_

_LOL Smiley Face_

_Go to my page and follow, if you got a body like a Coke bottle_

_Shawty sent a TwitPic, saying come and get this_

_LOL Smiley Face_

_LOL Smiley Face_

GAH! I walk over as the ringtone ends. I stare at the phone and sure enough, for the tenth time it rings. I snatch it and hit answer.

"WHAT!?" I snap…then I realize that this isn't my phone…

"Um…" A silky voice replies hesitantly, and i could tell he just checked to make sure he called the right person from the short pause.

"I'm sorry. Alice is in the shower…can I take a message?" I say guiltily.

"Oh, my God, my sister is gay!" He whispers. "WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME!?"

"Dude…"

"WHY!? I'm NOT judge-y! I wouldn't judge her-"

"Dude, seriously? She's not gay…or at least I don't think so…she was, like, dying on my lawn so I took her in. My name is Bella…"

"Bella…" He repeats. His cool, silky voice saying my name sends shivers down my spine. "My name is Edward, Bella."

"Uh…"

"Where do you live?"

"What? Why?"

"So I can get my sister?"

"Oh, right…um…146 River Road…" I mumble, embarrassed and feeling the blush spread through my face.

"Okay, thanks. I'll be there as soon as I can…tell her I said so, okay?"

"Will do."

"Alright then-" I hang up before I can hear him tell me goodbye. Dear God, please let him be ugly because if I'm already falling over his voice…good GOD! I place the phone down gently and go back to watching TV, but I cannot focus. My mind is stuck on the boy that is driving his way to my house…Oh, God, he's coming here…he's gonna see me like this…I look down at my light denim skinny jeans and black tank top. Ah, he'll be alright, I don't feel like moving. I hear the water turn off upstairs and I go check on Alice's clothes. Oh, look, they're done! I grab them and haul ass up the stairs, trying to save my robe. I pound on the door as hard as I can.

"ALICE! DON'T WEAR THE ROBE!" I yell. She opens the door, wrapped in her towel and scowling.

"Here," I say, smiling. She laughs and rolls her eyes, taking the clothes. I turn on my heel and head downstairs. That's when I hear the doorbell ring. Okay, okay, okay, calm down, Bella, it's all good. He's just a guy. Just a guy. Right. Just a guy with the voice of a fucking Greek god. Holy shit. I clench my eyes tight, wishing hard that he's not cute, before opening the door to reveal the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. I gasp quietly but manage to move aside, gesturing to the rest of the house.

"I'm Edward," he says and my knees go weak. His voice is even softer in person. His hair is a shock of disarrayed rusty brown spikes, tussled carelessly around his pale head. His lips are perfect for a guy- full but not too full…just…perfect. I sigh internally. They are pink buds on his strong jaw. His nose is perfectly straight and his eyelashes are insanely thick. I look at his high cheekbones before darting my eyes up to see his. They are replicas of Alice's eyes only his are…deeper? Is that the word I want? Soulful? Yearning? I don't even know how to describe them, damn! He is about a head and a half taller than I am and his body is lean and slim. His grey t-shirt is spotted with a bunch of dark circles from the rain and his dark denim jeans are swung low on his hips. I clench my jaw. I look back and realize he is eyeing my own body just as intensely. Alice comes barreling down the stairs.

"Oh, my gosh! Edward, this is Bella, my new best friend, Bella, this is my brother, Edward. Now that you two have met…we should go out tomorrow night!"

"Go out where?" I ask lamely. She stares at me like I am stupid for a second.

"This is our first day here and you're asking _us_ where we should go for some fun?" She asks incredulously. I shrug and she huffs, plopping down on the couch. "Now what do we do?" She whines. I raise an eyebrow at Edward who just shrugs.

"What do you wanna do, Alice?" I ask.

"Well…" She places her tongue on the ccorner of her top parted lip and her eyes look at the ceiling from the corner. "Jasper Hale, Edward's best friend, wanted to see a movie with me and-"

"No." Edward cuts her off.

"Edward!" Alice whines.

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"Alice, this isn't the time or place. Get your things. Thank you so much, Bella. Here…let me give you my phone number?" What the hell? A ten dollar bill would be nice, too, jackass.

"Uh…"

"Or better yet…give me yours?" He asks, raising his eyebrows and grinning like an arrogant fool…a very sexy arrogant fool, but an arrogant fool nonetheless.

"Um. No, it's fine," I mumble. "Anyways. I guess I'll just see you guys around, then?" I say sweetly. Edward looks at me incredulously, like I've violated the biggest rule of all time. But I shrug it off, showing them the door. Once they're gone I place a hand over my pounding heart. Being _"careful" _might not be as easy as I had wanted it to be….

* * *

Okay, there's the first actual chapter. I don't have a beta or anything…so, excuse the mistakes. It's weird, I know…. Any thoughts or comments…just…review. Tell me what you think, if you want to see a lot of banter between Edward and Bella, if you want Rose and Bella to get along, ANYTHING. Remember, I have NO PLOT so any and all suggestions are welcome…especially since I only have two reviewers so obviously any suggestions posted would be easy to check out and consider. If this isn't what you felt like reading, well, it isn't really what I thought I'd be writing… I don't ever do fanfic, this is my first one. I do a lot of original writing, and not to sound cocky, but even _I_ know my original crap is better than the crap copy this is. But whatever. Oh, and just, FYI, there IS a Hoko River, it's by Forks or at least around there...somewhere...and there IS a River Road but I don't know if they're by each other in real life or any of that jazz. Let's just pretend it is, okay, lol? Soooooo go do like DJ Wallah and...Hit it (the button) to the beat!!!

~CRAYOLA 0-0


	3. Beach Adventures

Author's Note:

Yeah, I officially understand why everyone is obsessed with getting reviews. I am now a total and complete review-junkie…so…if you read, please review…like, seriously! Reviews are the shit!

Disclaimer: Twilight = not mine!

* * *

The sun. That is the only freaking reason that I woke up. The windows are directly in front of the bed and there's always that crack between the curtains that hits right you in the freaking eye, UGH! I get up, stretching my sore muscles and yawning. I look at my alarm clock. 6:23 A.M. Oh, lovely, I'm going back to bed.

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine_

_I knew he must have been about seventeen_

_The beat was going strong _

_Playing my favorite song_

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long_

'_Til he was with me, yeah, me_

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long_

'_Til he was with me, yeah, me_

_Singing:_

_I love rock and roll_

_So, put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So, come and take your time and dance with me-_

I disconnect my phone, answering it on the way.

"What? Why? WHY!?" I groan into the phone groggily. Mike's laughter fills my ear and I just want to go back to sleep all the more.

"Get up, I'm sitting on your porch and I need you again."

"WHY!?" I shout, not moving from the warm confines of my comforter.

"Oh, be quiet. Be out here in fifteen minutes!" And he hangs up on me. WHY!? I huff but go through my morning routine of brushing my teeth, washing my face, and brushing out my hair. I go back to my room, pulling on some short denim shorts and a white wife-beater. I slide my feet hurriedly into the black flip-flops by the bed and jog down the stairs, heading into the kitchen to get my water from last night. I go back to the front door and open it. Sure enough, Newton is sitting there, playing a lame game on his cell phone.

"What do you want from me!?" I groan, still half-asleep. He just laughs again and shakes his head.

"Tell me what happened last night," he says distractedly.

"REALLY!? You woke me up to ask me- YOU COULDN'T TEXT ME!? YOU COULDN'T WAIT UNTIL _LATER_!?"

"Really, chill out, that's not what I wanted. You wanna head out to La Push, maybe go cliff diving."

"I don't know…might be awkward…"

"Why? The guys are awesome!"

"Yeah, I know that, but what the hell! Jake tried to kiss me last time we went diving!" I whine, remembering the very much wanted Jacob Black trying to lean into my mouth. I shudder. The dude is hot, sexy even, but…he's my dad's best friend's son…and plus he's my _friend_. You can't date your friend, because once it's over…it's over.

"You're hot, why wouldn't he!?" Mike teases, earning a whack on the shoulder.

"Diving?" I ask, unsure all of a sudden.

"Yeah, why not, it's fun…and I would like a slight tan before the BBQ tonight," he shrugs. I sigh and nod, following him out to his junky VW. The drive is talk-less. Even if we were to talk to each other, we wouldn't be heard over the blaring Kanye West. Instead of talking to good old Mikey boy here, I just stare out the window at the blur of the sunrise's light.

Mike pulls into the parking area before the beach starts and I see that the gang is already there. Quil and Embry are playing volleyball on the sand with a public net and Jake and Sam and Seth are all floating in the shallow area of the crystal blue water. I hop out the car and run onto the beach, jumping into the game of volleyball, randomly spiking it…except it is spiked too hard and lands on my side of the net. Way to go, Bella…_way. To. Go._. I roll my eyes at myself and go over to the water where Mike has now stripped out of his shirt and is wading around…. Should I take my shirt off or shouldn't I? To strip or not to strip, for that is the question. Eh, fuck it. I practically tear my tank top off and pull my shorts down. I'm wearing blue boy shorts and a matching blue lacey bra, nothing gross or ugly. It's fine. I run through the water, feeling my legs starting to slow with increase of resistance.

"NOOOOOOO!" I say in that slow motion voice as I slowly tread the water. Everyone laughs and then there is a loud honking from the parking lot. We all turn around to see what gives. A blue Porsche, driven by none other than Alice Cullen, is parked there and I see Edward, two other dudes, and another chick getting out of the car. Huh…. One of the other guys is huge. Not huge as in fat or anything, no, huge as in, like, seven feet tall huge. He's also ridiculously burly. It's like body-builder thick but without the gross shininess and veins and all that nasty shit… He's cute, curly black hair and pale skin. Damn! If anyone needs a tan it's the damn Cullens! The other dude is about as tall as Edward but he has this outrageous head of curly blonde hair…and again with the damn pale skin. I can't see much but the obvious stuff. He's lanky, not sure if he's muscular or what but…. The girl is beautiful. She has blonde, wavy hair that dips to her waist and has an hourglass figure women would freaking kill for. She, too, has pale skin. Huh…must be something in the water of _SOME_ shit like that because, really, that's just not right. They all strip down until the girls are in string bikinis and the boys are shirtless and in swimming trunks. Oh…. Edward…he…six pack? Wow…six? And not flexing? That's…wow…that's…um…

"Hey, Bella!" Alice squeals and sprints over, splashing water everywhere as she goes. She introduces herself as Alice Cullen to everyone around us. I glance at Mike and see that he is a huge contributor to the ocean's water source with his drooling.

"H-h-h-h-hi, I'm Mike. Mike Newton," he says slowly, eyes no where near Alice's face. She grunts and turns around to face me.

"Bella, do you have a boyfriend?" Alice asks randomly, making my face blush and my eyes bulge. Way to be blunt, Alice. _Way. To. Be. Blunt._

"What?" I gasp.

"A boyfriend…do you have one?"

"Whoa, no!" I squeal she splashes me and dives under the water. I pay no mind to her as I am watching Edward eye the water's edge nervously. Oh, is pretty boy afraid of the water? If I tease him…this could go all wrong…he might be a sensitive dude and hate me forever…or he might be the normal type of dude and take the challenge…I think the odds are with me on this one. "AW!" I yell loudly. No one looks up. "Is wittle Eddie scared of swimming!?" I shout in a teasing baby voice. His head snaps up and without so much as skipping a beat, he runs into the water, diving when he is able to. He has completely disappeared and I can't sea my freaking feet because the water is so blue and fogged. Soon a hand clasps my ankle and I let out a blood-curling shriek. His laughing head pops up and he pulls my leg around his hip.

"Aw, is wittle Bella scared of being…grabbed?" He asks, his voice husky. Whoa.

"I hope that's a roll of coins in your pocket…" I laugh in his face. He blushes and releases my ankle, letting me swim away. I giggle internally and cry internally as well. If only, if only, if only I didn't have to worry about everyone else and all the fights I'd get into because of his gorgeousness. Could you imagine the jealous rage I'd have to take on!? This is what is going through my mind as I swim towards Jacob.

"Hey, Jake…" I say hesitantly…not sure what his feelings about me are at this point. He smiles shyly.

"Hi, Bells, look, listen, about last time-"

"Forget it," I interrupt him, not really looking for an apology here, buddy. "Let's just have some fun, okay?" I laugh. He nods and we swim toward the smaller of the four cliffs. I swim to the rocky shore beneath the cliff and look up. It isn't that high but height has nothing to do with what I hate about cliff diving. It's the bitch of the climb that I hate. I huff as I begin crawling up the side of the cliff. I have climbed up the rock wall and look down. Jake is swimming towards the rocky shore, starting climb up, too. I wait for him and when he is finally up he just stares at me. Hm, this could be fun….

"What?" I ask in a knowing voice. He chuckles and shrugs but I can see the blush under his russet skin. I giggle. "Come on, Jake, not gonna try and kiss me up here?" I tease, gesturing all around me. He rolls his eyes but takes a step forward. I wait. Finally he gets up enough courage to come close to me. He looks into my eyes and I almost start to feel guilty. _Almost_. As he's leaning in to kiss me, his eyes fluttering closed, I dive off, leaving him there. As soon as I hit the water I feel relief. The freezing water crashing against my skin and numbing my skull is _exactly_ what I need. I start swimming but then there are arms around my waist.

"Not cool, Bella," Jake, who has been swimming and diving for years before I have, huffs in my ear as I try and wiggle free of his arms, laughing the whole time.

"Ah, it was a joke," I giggle as he tickles my sides. He squeezes me tight to his chest and I gasp, feeling his chest pressing into my own. Ow, you asshole, boobs HURT! I stop squirming and look up at him. He lets go for a brief second and then envelops me once more, trapping my arms by sides. I look up at him again, this time scowling. He laughs merrily and plants a soft kiss on my lips.

"Word from the wise: Never tempt the stronger man." With that he lets go of me and swims away. I immediately almost drown, not realizing he was treading water and not standing. I start treading and then swimming back to shore. Damn men and their spontaneousness…then again, that really wasn't spontaneous…

**Four hours and a case of beer later.**

"OH MY GOSH!!!" I squeal as the giant crab chases me around.

"BELLA!" Alice laughs, "it isn't a fucking CRAB!!!!"

"YES IT IS!!! WHOA!" I say, bumping into Edward. Edward. MM. Edward. "Mm…Edward." I sigh into his still-shirtless chest. He chuckles and wraps an arm around me. I dance away from him, though, and hand off of Mike's shoulder. "Hey, Mike, what do you call someone who has no friends!?" I giggle.

"W-what?"

"MIKE!" I answer, exploding into giggles. He rolls his eyes.

"No, you don't! You call them Eric!" And we all crack up at his reference to Yorkie.

**Six hours later.**

"OH MY GOD!" I scream, sitting up in…_SAND_!? The sun is gone…but everyone is still around me…oh…beer. Right. I remember. BAD, BELLA! Oh my gosh, I got drunk on the beach again! I've been drunk so many times that I've built up quite the resistance to alcohol and hangovers. Yeah, yeah, lucky bitch, I know. Mike is lying face down naked…deja vous, man! I kick his side lightly and he groans as if I'm waking the dead. "Mike," I hiss.

"Nnnnnnn!"

"Mike," I whisper forcefully, "wake up, let's go! Hurry up, my dad is gonna kick my ass, let's go!" I am growing more and more frantic as I think about the two hour drive to my house and it's already ten! I almost scream my lungs off but I know he got hammered and is probably feeling like shit right about now. "Mike!" I hiss.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asks from behind me, stretching. I turn around.

"You don't sound hungover," I state. He shrugs.

"I don't drink," he says nonchalantly. Oh, wow, I'm an ass. I probably embarrassed myself royally…I sigh.

"I need to get home or my dad is gonna whoop my ass," I giggle and the blush spreads through my cheeks.

"I'll take you home," he says easily. Well…

"What about Mike?"

"I'll take Alice's car so when he wakes up he'll have his. I'll come back to get Alice and Emmett and Jasper and Rose. It'll be fine." Hm. But I don't know this guy…

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"You have your license?"

"Yes, Mrs. Officer," he laughs.

"How?"

"In Connecticut you can be sixteen and drive…not a big deal…" So he's from Connecticut? That's cool…

"Alright but we have to hurry…"

"That's fine," he shrugs. I follow him to the blue car and he laughs at my tepidness. "Don't worry, I won't rape you," he laughs. I roll my eyes and hop in. About five minutes into the drive he places his hand on my knee. "Did you know that you're quite the bully and tease?" He asks conversationally. It is then that I realize I'm in Mike's t-shirt. What…the…_FUCK_!?

"Oh, I know it," I say cockily anyway.

"Do you, now? Well…I don't think it's terribly nice…"

"Oh?" I gasp as his fingers brush the inside of my thigh.

"Yeah…I think it is actually quite the opposite…quite…mean."

"Mean?" I gasp, my chest heaving. His hand is about half an inch away from my crotch. I fight every urge and instinct within me and smack his hand away. "So much for not raping me!" I gasp. He just laughs and shrugs, keeping his eyes on the road.

* * *

So that's it. That's the second official chapter! YAY! It isn't as long as the others, sorry, but I'm desperate to post for the review -snickers- junkie here, remember? Anyways. I'm gonna try this...one of the authors I read from once refused to post until she got a certain number of reviews...it worked so I shall try it. Five reviews people, five reviews, that's all I'm asking, okay? Five for the chapter! Please do it, please, please, please. -clenches eyes shut and crosses finger- FAIRY GODMOTHER!!!!!!!

~CRAYOLA 0-0


	4. Read It, Please

Author's Note:

Okay, hey, guys! Thanks to those of you who actually bothered with reading the three chapters, and I'm sorry if you thought this was another one. In case you guys haven't really noticed, I haven't updated in almost three months. I've said it quite a few times, and even the title reflects it: this was a trial. I just wanted to see what kind of reaction, if any, I could get. I was really surprised that I got reviews- and loved them!- for something that I wasn't really trying with. I'm happy that I can get a reaction from some readers, though it wasn't anywhere near even .05% of the number of hits I had, and I will leave this up, but now I'm gonna try to step up to the plate and be serious with a story and try to forget plagiarizers, haha. I'm kind of over my little Cullen haze and I want to have a go with the wolf pack because I have so many different ideas running through my mind- plus, I'm like a Native American junkie, lol.

I'm real excited to start up on the new thing I have started. It's a short little prologue right now and it is seriously vague and the story is called Unknown, because it's unknown. I'm leaving it up to reviewers to decide who the main chick and POVer is, so…go ahead and check that out and tell me who you think it should be. Because this little short story thing was a reaction-tester, I didn't really find the need to hunker down and be true with it, looking at it now, it seems so freaking amateurish! Even though I think I'm done here, I want you new readers to still go back and submit some reviews so I know what your thoughts are. I want Unknown to be something serious addictive, not really a so-so like this. I really wanna get busy with Unknown so go and review so I know who my character is, please! =).

Sorry if this made your five minutes suck,

~CRAYOLA 0-0


End file.
